No Egos, Amigos Together
by The Novelist in Training
Summary: Friday night leaves Kate Beckett at the precinct, singing while working...then Castle shows up. What happens? bickering and flirting--the usual : read and review? I'm sick, and it would make me feel much better.


I got this song stuck in my head yesterday, and I couldn't get it to go away. I woke up sick-fun, right? And with no Castle rerun to look forward to tonight I decided to have some fun :)

read and review? If I get enough requests I'll make a sequel :)

I have winter ball tonight, and reviews would help me get better faster

disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot

Kate Beckett hadn't always been a non 'share-er', as Ryan and Esposito had put it. As a child she was the exact opposite, sharing everything and anything with anyone and everyone. It had been a quality her mother adored, meaning Kate couldn't deal with it, just like every other thing that had to do with her mother. She now hid her private life, her interests, at least seventy percent of who she really was. It was a quality she took up in the interest of survival, not pleasure. She hated it, but it kept her sane. One the many things she didn't share was her voice. No, she had conversations, but she hid her 'musical talent'. Kate had always had a nice voice, and she knew that. She didn't flaunt it, but enjoyed it...in solitude. So she found herself alone in the Precinct on a Friday-at midnight staring at the murder board and singing 'Together Wherever We Go' from the musical Gypsy.

_"Wherever we go, whatever we do, we're gonna go through it together. We may not go far, but sure as a star, wherever we are, it's together. Wherever I go I know he goes—"_

_"Wherever I go I know she goes," _His voice startled her from her thoughts. "I never would have guessed you're a Gypsy fan, Detective."

"You know what they about assuming things," She shot back. She continued to stare at her paperwork, praying he wouldn't see her slight blush. "And just for the record, I have never seen the musical in my entire life."

"That makes one of us," he chuckled. "You have a lovely voice, by the way."

Her cheeks blazed a brilliant red and she muttered a thank you.

"So," he said appearing to pay no attention to her embarrassment. "How do you know the song if you've never seen the musical?"

Kate felt her cheeks grow even warmer. How did she answer that? She couldn't tell him the truth, that's the embarrassing part, not that he had caught her singing.

Kate had found herself channel surfing a few years ago around Christmas. She had found a good looking movie. It was a family movie, one aimed more towards little kids-sweet and innocent-exactly what she needed after chasing a serial killer around New York City that afternoon. She had settled into he couch and let her mind focus on _Eloise at Christmastime_. In the movie (which just so happened to take place in NYC) two of the characters had been singing the song. That night she had discovered a new movie she could count on for innocence, and a new favorite song. As long as nobody found out about the children's movie, she thought she could keep enough of her dignity in tact.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." _Oh, great Kate, __now he knows you're hiding something._

"Twenty bucks it's a kids movie about and six year-old girl growing up at the Plaza, at Christmastime," he smirked knowingly.

Kate stared wide eyed, waiting for his teasing. _How the hell had he known?_

"It just so happens that Alexis had a childhood obsession with the books it was based off of. Meaning I have the movie just about memorized."

Kate nodded silently. She was afraid to speak, knowing her voice would betray her attempt to act perfectly normal. She hated her current situation. There was something about Rick when he acted like a parent that she found attractive. That and the fact that she was more embarrassed then ever...well, it was about as bad as it gets.

It was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "Would you like to go and see the show?"

Kate frowned, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "What do you mean, Castle?"

He laughed, she was cute when she was confused. She looked much younger, innocent like a child, not the tough savvy cop that bickered with him on a daily basis.

"To see Gypsy, show's are starting next week on Broadway."

Her eyes widened. "Rick, I can't," tickets were expensive, that was the main reason she hadn't ever seen the show before. She couldn't let him do that.

"Why not?"

"It's too much to ask,"

"Nonsense, besides I offered."

"No,"

He pouted. "Awww, come on Kate, it'll be fun."

"Rick," her eyes widened. Since when had she called him by his first name?

"Besides, I just so happen to have an extra ticket to the first performance."

She scoffed. "Yeah right,"

"I'm hurt, why don't you trust me?" He asked in mock horror, clutching at his heart.

She laughed. "Why should I?"

"Mother was in one of the earlier productions, she helped with the new one, and managed to snag three front seat tickets, it'll be fun, you me and Alexis."

_Crap, he _was_ telling the truth._ "What about Alexis? Are you sure she doesn't want it to be just the two of you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Alexis adores you, in fact, she was saying we should ask you to come along. Kate please, it'll be fun."

She bit her lip. It did sound like fun. "This isn't a date in disguise, is it?"

"Of course not!" He said dramatically. "Just a night where, you me and my daughter are going to see a show and then to dinner with my mother to celebrate, a night where I'll flirt with you shamelessly, and you'll threaten to shoot me when I give you a complement, which honestly confuses the hell out of me..."

She laughed at his definition of a non-date. "Sounds like fun," she began putting everything away and searching for her jacket.

He handed it to her, his hands lingering against hers longer than necessary. "So, we'll pick you up at five Friday night?"

She smiled and made her way to the door. "It's a date," she called over her shoulder.


End file.
